1. Field
Example embodiments relate to systems and methods for storing video data. Also, example embodiments relate to video data storing systems including time-shifting files and recording files having a same format, and video data storing methods for the time-shifting files and recording files.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal Video Recording (PVR) products for storing digital broadcasting contents in a storage medium and replaying the digital broadcasting contents have been become widely popular. In general, a PVR product has a recording function and a time-shifting function. The recording function is a function of storing broadcasting contents permanently. Also, the time-shifting function is a function of temporarily storing a live broadcast to allow users to replay the live broadcast within a predetermined time period. The time-shifting function stops a live broadcast during a specific time period, and temporarily stores broadcast contents of the live broadcast during the specific time period. Then, after the specific time period elapses, the live broadcast is again replayed from when the live broadcast was stopped. In order to implement the time-shifting function, it is needed to maintain only broadcast contents broadcasted during a current predetermined time period and delete broadcast contents broadcasted before the current predetermined time period.